The Hunter
The Hunter is the seventh episode of the second season. Summary At the Acmetropolis Intergalactic Prison Ship, Massive breaks out of his cell, commandeers a ship, and flies down to Acmetropolis to begin robbing the Acmetropolis museum. The Loonatics are quickly on the scene with Ace, Duck, Tech, and Slam scouting out the museum roof. Ace then comments “I never knew Massive had a taste for art.” Duck replies with “When you’re that big, you pretty much have a taste for anything,” as Massive comes up right behind him. Massive, using his control over gravity, quickly takes out Slam, Duck, and Tech, leaving Ace remaining on the roof to fight him. As Ace begins to deal with Massive, a new villain, Electro J. Fudd, gets ready to begin hunting Ace. He sets his gun to “rabbits” and shoots a tranquilizer that resembles a plunger after him. Duck, after pushing Ace out of the way so he can battle Massive, gets hit instead, knocking him onto Ace and letting Massive get away with his stolen art. Fudd is unable to get another shot at Ace given the shot of him is now blocked by a statue and eventually the Loonatics fly away via jetpack. Fudd then comments that he will eventually get Ace. Later, at the Acmetropolis Intergalactic Prison Ship, Ace and Duck look into how Massive escaped. At the prison they encounter Otto the Odd who is still locked away in his cell. The warden of the prison shows them Massive’s cell in which the electrified bars have been torn apart. Duck then decides to touch them leading to him getting zapped by them. After presumably not discovering what they were looking for, the two decide to head back to HQ. Ace and Lexi watch the news and hear that renowned artist Scooter Bullock disappeared, along with several of his most famous paintings. Outside, Fudd is climbing the Loonatics tower where he uses a super hearing device to listen in on their conversations. Inside, while Duck tries to get a snack Slam tries to steal his snack to keep him on the job. Due the all the commotion inside, Fudd’s hearing device picks up too much sound and he falls off the side of the building before he can take another shot at Ace. Ace, watching the monitoring system, sees Massive robbing another museum, this being a “Western” one with a singing space cowboy named Hoppalong Chiron and his robo-horse, Thunder. At the western museum Ace and the other Loonatics go inside to confront Massive. Fudd, sneaking around invisibly, also enters and bumps into Duck who believes that Lexi did it. Massive then appears riding Thunder, the stolen robo-horse, and shoots off gravity blasts in a manner as if he was shooting a western gun. Ace then gets out the gun that they used to neutralize Massive’s powers the first time they encountered him. Duck, wanting to again take on Massive by himself, teleports in front of Ace just as Fudd fires off bolas meant to entangle his legs. Massive gets away by blowing the roof off the building and escaping. Fudd also flies away bragging that nothing gets away from him. At HQ, Ace asks Tech if he’s found anything that can give them a lead and he responds by saying that he’s found a hair on Duck that doesn’t belong to any of the Loonatics. After doing a search of the DNA origins of the hair, Tech is able to discover it belongs to Electro J. Fudd. Duck, unimpressed by Fudd, makes a comment to which Lexi corrects him by saying that the Fudd’s have been a line of “great hunters since the beginning of time.” Lexi then shows the Loonatics a slideshow that shows them the history of the Fudd family. In all examples it shows a Fudd being distracted by a harmless animal while a larger and meaner one is right behind him which, according to Lexi, killed him seconds after the picture was taken. Suddenly another robbing is accruing at a cookie factory by Massive. Ace then says, “I have a feeling when we find Massive, we’ll find Fudd.” The team arrives at the cookie factory where Massive uses his powers to bombard the Loonatics with the cookies. Slam starts to eat most of the cookies as they fly toward him while Ace is knocked down by a huge batch of them. Meanwhile, Rev starts spinning around Massive with his super speed. Duck is accidentally knocked onto a hook that carries him by Fudd and knocks him into a vat of cookie dough just before he tries to take another shot at Ace. Tech then shoots Massive with the gun meant to nullify his powers but instead it causes him to explode. It is revealed that the Massive they were fighting were actually a robot lookalike. Tech then takes the robot’s CPU hoping that they can gain some clues from it. Meanwhile, Fudd decides to change target to Duck believing that he must be the superior crime fighter after foiling every one of his attempts to catch Ace. At HQ, the Loonatics do some digging and find out that the greatest artist, singing space cowboy, and cookie chef in the world were all kidnapped around the same time. Lexi asks, “What’s the connection between a great hunter like Fudd, and a rampaging robot?” Ace then figures that with all the captives being the top of their profession, Fudd might be collecting them, and the reasons a robotic Massive might be involved is to act as a decoy to lure out and capture the greatest crime fighter as well. Duck immediately says that that would have to be him to whom Lexi corrects that would have to be Ace. On the streets, Ace decides to set a trap and use himself as bait so they can turn the tables on Fudd and catch him. Lexi then asks, “Isn’t this pretty risky?” to which Ace says it has to be done to catch him. As the others prepare to catch Fudd Duck sulks elsewhere at the thought that the other Loonatics believe that Ace is the worlds’ best crime fighter. Suddenly, Fudd appears and captures Duck and appeals to his ego saying that he is indeed the world's best crime fighter. He then proceeds to take him to the Acmetropolis Intergalactic Prison. At the prison, Duck learns that Otto has taken over the prison and has created himself a private sanctum of priceless art treasures. It is also revealed that that is where he’s put several people in stasis as part of the ultimate collection of: the greatest artist, cookie chef, and singing space cowboy of all time, as well as the greatest clown. Otto reveals that he hired Fudd to capture the greatest hero of all time. Duck then remarks that, while he’s flattered, he wouldn’t want a stasis as the greatest hero of all time. Otto then corrects Duck by saying while he does have a spot in the collection; it is as the greatest screw-up hero of all time. Otto also reveals he’s adding them both to his collection since Fudd’s the greatest hunter of all time. The two then work together to escape Otto before he freezes them. While searching for them, he manages to hit Fudd with the freeze ray but Fudd remains intact by abandoning his mech-suit. Ace then shows up and disarms Otto with his laser vision. Ace reveals that he has already figured out everything that’s going on, since Otto’s the greatest collector of all time. Although it seems that Ace has won, Otto uses a handheld device that activates his freeze ray and freezes Ace. Suddenly Ace cracks open, revealing that he is only a robot double. Ace and the other Loonatics then burst in through a space that is behind one of Otto’s paintings. Tech puts a power net over Otto who had anticipated something like this and used a robot double himself. Before the real Otto can freeze the other Loonatics, Duck knocks Otto into the path of his own freeze ray with a power egg. The Loonatics then congratulate Duck for saving the day while Otto’s captives are freed and Fudd is arrested. While Duck is boasting, he accidentally hits the machine and freezes himself. Major Events *Electro J. Fudd is introduced. *A decoy robot of Massive is used. *Otto the Odd returns. Debuts *Electro J. Fudd Characters *Ace Bunny *Lexi Bunny *Danger Duck *Slam Tasmanian *Tech E. Coyote *Rev Runner *Otto the Odd *Electro J. Fudd *Massive (robot) Trivia *Billy West, the voice actor for Elmer Fudd, also voices his descendant. *In this episode, Massive is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson rather than Michael Clarke Duncan. *This episode is the eighth one on the season two DVD set instead of "It Came From Outer Space". Gallery Loonatics-Unleashed-Episode-24-The-Music-Villain.jpg Loonatics-Unleashed-Episode-20-The-Hunter.jpg xbEVGgw_640x360_0.jpg loonatics egg 2.jpg loonatics museum.jpg loonatics ship 1.jpg loonatics fudd gun 1.jpg loonatics fudd face.jpg loonatics fudd gun 2.jpg loonatics tranq dart.jpg loonatics block shot.jpg loonatics otto.jpg loonatics pointless security.jpg loonatics group launch.jpg loonatics fudd invisible 1.jpg gun 1.jpg loonatics massive horse.jpg loonatics fudd invisible 2.jpg loonatics fudd 1.jpg loonatics fudd bald.jpg loonatics fudd 2.jpg loonatics fudd 3.jpg loonatics fudd 4.jpg loonaticscookies.jpg loonatics cookie bash.jpg loonatics massive.jpg loonatics massive debris.jpg loonatics captives.jpg loonatics nightmare fudd.jpg loonatics fly to ship.jpg loonatics fudd bend over bars.jpg loonatics museum (2).jpg loonatics do.jpg loonatics greatest artist of all time.jpg loonatics knew.jpg loonatics painting secret door.jpg loonatics you.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2